The Lost Story of A Blue Haired Boy
by Cosmicblaze454
Summary: Even before his stay at the Tower of Heaven, Jellal already experienced how cruel the world is. Let us join Jellal in his odyssey of escape from Cult of Zeref who plans to build the Tower of Heaven before his eventual and inevitable capture. Before a certain scarlet girl fills his world, there was only the ugly nature of humans which fills his world, but even so, he still smiles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _I am Jellal Fernandes._

 _A fugitive and a criminal._

 _But who am I before all of this? What kind of person I am?_

* * *

 **X791, Before Fairy Tail returns**

Jellal likes the rain. The rain is always a means of relaxation after raiding dark guilds. It also gives him time to ponder and meditate about politics, the beauty of the world, the nature of magic, and of course Erza and her guild. It's been seven years since they disappeared but Jellal believes they'll come back. He always try to convince himself that they will return but the idea they might be gone forever is something Jellal slowly considers as days, weeks, months, years goes by. Jellal shrugged off these thoughts as he tries to think of something else. He tried to observe his surroundings; Ultear is solemnly staring at the fire of the well-lit cave probably thinking of Gray. Ultear also cared for her mother's disciple hoping that he will come back soon. Jellal turned his attention to Meredy, who was clearly bored out of her mind. She is mindlessly observing rocks like some geologist. And when Meredy gets bored, she can get pretty dangerous. She played pranks on him countless of times because he is the only one she can play with. Because playing pranks on Ultear is not the best of ideas. Anyway, Jellal hoped that Meredy will not do such pranks on him this time. He continued to observe Meredy, as she continues to lose her tiny patience every second. Jellal thought for a moment if she is some ticking time bomb. He was considering to duck for a moment. But of course the moment where she'll literally explode never came. Instead she formed a pout which Jellal found really cute.

"Ugh! This is soo booring!"

Even though Meredy is an adult now, she still has her childish tendencies. It was no brainer that her body really matured a lot but her mind? Not so much. But it seems like Meredy didn't do any pranks or get cranky. Maybe her mind has matured a little. Jellal just smiled at this development and rested himself onto a rock, trying to get some rest. As for our pink haired fellow, she's back on playing with rocks again when a thought struck her.

"Hey Jelly."

Meredy calls Jellal "Jelly" if she wants something and that was exactly not a good thing.

"Don't call me that, Meredy." Jellal said. Meredy thought about something for a second. It seems she wants to tell something to Jellal, just finding the right words for it.

"It's kinda boring right now. So please tell me a story." Meredy asked with her signature puppy eyes which is irresistible while clasping her hands. _She really became a lovely girl_ , he thought. Jellal just sighed and maybe just go with the flow.

"Fine, fine. What kind of story do you want?"

"About your past!"

"I'm pretty sure you know my past from the back of your hand."

"Noo that's different! You haven't told us what happened BEFORE the Tower of Heaven, right?"

That got Ultear's attention, it was evident she's also interested about the topic. But Jellal's mouth formed a frowned which didn't go unnoticed. Meredy noticed this and sulked a little bit. She's aware she touched a sensitive topic.

"T-that's fine if you don't wan—"

"No it's fine, Meredy." Jellal said realizing that he hadn't told them about that. He tried to avoid the topic but now was the perfect time; it was kind of boring anyway. "It seems unfair that you all told me your past stories, birth to now, but I haven't told my story prior to the Tower of Heaven. But in one condition, please don't tell Erza, she might be worried about it. I'll tell her if she returns."

Meredy and Ultear nodded solemnly in confirmation. They were both interested on what happened prior the Tower of Heaven. Jellal hinted that something happened. Under the rain, in a well-lit cave, Jellal faces again the past that he wanted to forget. A past where Erza hasn't existed. A past which he knew he would have to face again.

"It all started when I was marked with this tattoo at my face when I was born…"


	2. An Optimistic Boy

**Chapter 1: An Optimistic Boy**

* * *

 _ **1 year before Jellal was enslaved at the Tower of Heaven**_

The sun is gleaming under a merchant city. It was not especially big but it's a bustling city with merchants selling goods such as food, jewelry, etc. Today is no exception, the economy is healthy; the biggest street in the city is full of merchants as well as customers. Despite all the busyness of the city, it can be seen in the people's face that they were smiling with happiness and contentment.

"Jellal give me the box." A plump man dressed in merchant clothes said, as he was getting down the carriage with his goods.

"Yes, Mr. Lazuli." A young blue haired boy aged about in his pre-teens said while handing the box to the plump man. He took the box, placed it on the ground. Then he reached something in his pocket until he fished a bag.

"Thank you for your services, boy." Mr. Lazuli smiled as he reached the bag to Jellal, which he took with gratitude. Jellal opened the bag which contains coins. He beamed as he bowed to Mr. Lazuli and left him.

"Tell James I said hello, my boy!" Mr. Lazuli as he waved goodbye to Jellal which he returned.

"Sure thing!" Jellal said. "Thank you for the pay! See you!"

As Jellal was on his way home, he encountered a girl crying near the fountain in the city square. Jellal observed for a short while, noting that the girl was about seven to ten years old, he also noticed that she has beautiful hazel hair but she wore ragged clothes. Jellal couldn't resist her crying, so he approached the girl.

"Young miss, why are you crying?" Jellal said trying to be as gentle as possible. But the girl didn't answer, she continued to cry as if Jellal wasn't there. Jellal tried to capture her attention many times but the girl just would not stop crying. She continued to cry for five minutes until he started to notice Jellal's presence. The girl looked up to Jellal, sniffing.

"Young miss, why were you crying?" Jellal asked again much more gentle this time as to avoid scaring the girl. The girl hesitated to answer, and Jellal noticed that. _It seems that she does not trust me. But of course, I'm a stranger._ He thought. The girl saw Jellal's smile and she instantly warmed up to him, she felt safe with him.

"M-m-mm-ma…" The girl stuttered. "M-m-mama…" The girl hugged Jellal instantly and cried at his dirty shirt.

"Ah. So you want me to help find Mama?" Jellal asked with his signature smile. The girl nodded in confirmation, she showed no signs of breaking the hug.

"Of course, but please let me go, I can't walk with you hugging me, you know?"

Walking around to find someone's mother in a city of merchants was harder than he expected. Not only there were a lot of people, the city was a little too big to look for a certain person. But Jellal, being the most optimistic human being in the world, he wouldn't just give up. The girl was less optimistic though, she did not entertain the thought of being separated from her mother forever. But as minutes and hours go by, the girl grew more agitated every second.

Jellal was tightly holding the girl's tiny hand. The girl gazes quite often at his eyes, which she found reassuring as his eyes were always filled with determination. The girl's mouth curved into a smile as she knows she was in good hands.

It was almost night time, the sun is drowning in the horizon, but Jellal and the girl roamed around the city twice already. But there were still no signs of the girl's mother. Jellal glanced at the girl who was clearly crying right now.

"Uwaah! Uwaah! M-m-mama! I can't see mama!" Jellal's face was full of sorrow knowing that there was a slim chance that they would find her mother. Jellal realized then that they needed more than just walking around to search for the girl's mother. He looked heavenward contemplating on what he should do next.

"Young miss, what does she look like?" Jellal asked with the best smile he could muster. "Tell me so that we can search for her again and ask other people where she is."

Jellal and the girl roamed around the city for the third time, this time they were asking people where her mother is, using the details the girl gave her. According to her, her mother also has the same hazel hair, she has blue eyes, very attractive, and she was wearing a yellow blouse and a green skirt. As they asked people her whereabouts, they were gaining leads on where she is. They continue to do this until the sun has gone to rest.

Finally, they encountered an innkeeper who saw the girl's mother thirty minutes ago. The innkeeper said that she went to the alleys near the bar. Jellal wondered what is she doing there and he thought that they might now see her. The young girl was excited that she might be able to see her mother again. With these thoughts, they rushed to the alleys.

But they didn't expect the sight they saw in the alleys. A woman with hazel hair, lying across the ground, her yellow blouse already soaked with red blood, Jellal observed that the woman was stabbed repeatedly. But the thing that disturbed him was that the lifeless body was the one they were looking for all along.

The young girl trembled at the sight knowing that the corpse was her mother. She began to wail. She was screaming and shouting, but even her tantrums was drowned in the noise of the bustling city. Jellal was too shocked to comfort her. He just froze there, staring at the girl crying for her mother who was now dead. For the first time in his short existence, he felt useless. But his body felt an urge to hug her and he followed it. It was the warmest hug the girl felt in her life.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll take care of you."

They remained in the same position for a few minutes until her crying subdued. At the same time, they heard an explosion nearby. Jellal wondered what happened, still hugging the girl. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Jellal, are you there? Let's go now! They've come!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. The Exodus

**Chapter 2: The Exodus**

* * *

The merchant city was in flames. In a few minutes, the once lively city will be no more than a pile of rubble. The inhabitants are fleeing but their mass numbers brought a riot. That wasn't the only problem though, as people donned in their weird looking uniforms abduct the inhabitants of the city especially the children. They would shout always shout the same mantra, "For Zeref!" It was such an unnerving sight to see. A nightmare incarnate.

These people took advantage of the riot and kidnapped innocent people in large numbers. The soldiers of the city are no match for them for they are not only a simple slavery business but rather a cult full of magicians who dedicate themselves to the Black Arts. Yet there are people lucky enough to escape from them, such as James and his companions, Jellal and the young girl whom he was with.

"James?! What's happening?!" A dumbfounded Jellal looked confused as he ran. "Who were those people?"

"Questions later, for we run away as fast as we can." James hastily replied as he run through his mind on what they should do next.

James continues to be on alert even as he run, it was his sole responsibility as the adult of the group. They might be far from the city but there might be also some of the members of the cult in the area. James turns his eye to Jellal who was doing his best running while carrying a girl who showed signs of crying. James knew full too well that the face she was making was the exact face he saw Jellal make a long time ago. A face one makes when a dear loved one has passed.

* * *

They managed to get as far from the burning city where they can only see it as a tiny bright dot. They also managed to find a cave where they can settle in for a while. James let Jellal and the young girl sleep for a while since they showed signs of exhaustion. James frowned while he gazed at the burning city, he heard rumors of mercenaries destroying villages and cities but he didn't know they were this powerful. He contemplated on what will be their next step or where will they go. James turned his gaze to the sleeping Jellal and the sleeping girl. He knew that he had to take responsibility from now on. He had to protect Jellal and the girl as well. He opened the palm of his hand. In his hand, he conjured a yellowish sphere of energy. _With magic_ , he thought, _I'll protect them._ He clenched his fists with steely resolve. He laughed as he realized that he had taken too much from Jellal's father.

* * *

When Jellal woke up, the sun has already risen. The first thought that entered is mind is what happened to James and the young girl. When he was fully conscious, he observed his surroundings. To his relief, the young girl was still sleeping and James was looking outside not noticing that he was awake.

"Didn't you sleep, James?" Jellal frowned, as he approached him.

"Eh. It's fine. You all needed rest and I can't afford for us to sleep together since danger is just lurking around."

"At least, you should have woke me up for me to watch so that you can sleep."

"Well, it can't be helped. You're tired." James smiled sheepishly. "So who's the girl you're with."

Jellal frowned when he heard the question but he answered anyway. "Oh. I found her when I was going home, she said that she can't find her and I helped her found her. But in the end, we found out that she was dead."

"I'm sure she was killed by those people."

"Who are those people anyway?"

"I don't know. But they're magician, I suppose."

"Magicians? Just like you?" James paused for a while.

"Yeah, but they're bad people, they abducted many people from the city. We were lucky to have escaped from them."

Silenced reigned for a while. Jellal just stared at James who was gritting his teeth. This lasted for a few moments. James sighed and lied down on a rock. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. "Jellal. I need sleep so please watch over us, okay? Wake me up when something has happened and don't go outside, understood?"

Jellal grinned and pulled a thumbs up. "Sure thing, James. You can count on me." James returned the smile and went on to sleep.

* * *

Jellal stared into nothingness as he reminisced the events yesterday. He still can't wrapped his mind about the burning city and the magicians who attacked it. He can't understand all of it as he was just a child. He felt fear about the prospect of being captured and killed by those magicians. He was also worried about James, who was very tired from yesterday and still didn't sleep. Jellal clenched his fists as he promised that he would also protect James and the young girl even in the smallest of ways.

Then Jellal heard movement and saw that the young girl is already awake. Her eyes are still wet and red from her crying yesterday and her face is full of sadness. As soon as she laid her eyes on Jellal, she forced a smile. Jellal noticed the distress in the girl's face. She was too young to experience these things.

"Are you alright?" Jellal inwardly winced at the stupid question. But the young girl dropped her smile and went on to embrace Jellal. And Jellal returned the hug. _This is what she needed right now._ He thought. _She needs a family. Her mother has died, so I'll take care of her._

"I'll take care of you, I promise that." Jellal broke from the hug and patted her head. He beamed to her and said. "James also will take care of you. So don't hesitate. He's my guardian since my parents died. That's why he'll understand and care for you, alright?"

The young girl nodded and smiled. It was the first time he seen her smile so genuinely. Jellal felt warmed inside.

"So what's your name?" Jellal asked.

"K-kaila." The young girl who is called Kaila answered.

"What a beautiful name! But don't you have a surname?"

"I-I don't have one."

Jellal slightly frowned at the answer. He's fully aware that the only group of people don't have surnames. _Slaves,_ He thought. _So that explains everything huh._

"No surname huh?" Jellal grinned as an idea crossed his head. "Now I know! Since you don't have a surname, I'll give you one!"

"Give me one?" Kaila asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. But I don't know what kind of surname I'll give you. I can't give you my surname since that would be weird. Hmmm. What kind of surname that fits her the most?" Jellal's smiling face twisted into an irritated face. "Smith? Too generic. Redfox? Too fierce. Dragneel? Too dragon-ish. Heartfillia? Sounds like a rich family. Fullbuster? Pretty cool but does not fit her. Hmm. Oh wait! Now I know!"

Kaila tilted was once more in confusion and giggled at Jellal's antics. Then, Jellal went near her and suddenly caressed her hair. Jellal smiled as found the answer to his question.

"You have a beautiful hazel hair, Kaila. So I decided that your surname will be Hazel!"

"Hazel?"

"Of course. It's a beautiful surname and it just fits you! Your hair is really beautiful!" Kaila just blushed at the sudden complement but she softly smiled at the prospect of getting a surname.

"Hazel. That's a nice name."

"Yep. Kaila Hazel. Has nice ring to it right?" Kaila answered with a vigorous nod and a bright smile. Jellal felt relieved as he saw her face.

"We're family now right?" Kaila asked.

"Of course!" Jellal flashed his signature smile. "We're family from now on. Nobody gets left behind."


End file.
